The Phoenix
by Itsukyon
Summary: Kyon head is hurting. Koizumi is worried.
1. Chapter 1

Kyon's POV

Ahh.

There it was again, this typemof feeling that someone was playing the drums in the back of your head. I don't really know what started the pain or even when it started, i've just always had this pain ever since I was a child, it just goes dorment time to time but it's always there but recently the pain has been worse.

"Kyon-Kun are you alright you look like your in pain" I heard Koizumi ask.

"Yeah, just a headache" I lied, which was the worst idea I ever had because Koizumi being my secret boyfriend could see through my lies but I did it because I didn't want to worry him.

"Are you sure" He questioned. I looked over at him and I could see the worry and concern on his face but I gave him one of my fake smiles and replied.

"I'm sure"

Throughout the meeting, I noticed Itsuki sending me worried looks. After Haruhi had decided that the SOS-Brigade meeting had finished and Haruhi had also announced that tomorrow everyone was going to search for Aliens, Time Travels and Esters again. Once everyone had finally left I got up and started packing the game I had been playing with Itsuki. Just when I was about to put the game back onto its self, a surge of pain shot throw my head and I collapsed onto the floor dropping the game in the process. I heard a chair quickly being pushed back and then it fell to the floor. I clutched my head in pain and I had to hold back tears which were threating to spill. Not long later I felt strong arms wrap around me, I automatically knew they belonged to my boyfriend. I curled up in his arms and hid my face in his chest.

"Let's go home" I heard him whisper into my ear. I slowly nodded not wanting to effect my head anymore. I slowly stood up whilst Itsuki put the game back onto its self soon he took my hand in his and we walked out the club room. I wasn't excited about explaining about my head. Once we got home, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some paracetamol and then I got a glass of water. I felt Itsuki's arms wrap around my waist, a smile crept onto my face. I quickly had the paracetamol and then placed the glass into the sink. I turned around to face Itsuki.

"I love you" I whispered to him before burying my face into his chest.

"I love you too" I felt Itsuki's arms lift me up, holding me in a bridle style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me what's wrong Kyon" Itsuki asked.

"Ever since I was young, my head every or every other month would hurt but today it's move painful then before" I told him.

"Oh honey" Itsuki said before kissing the top of my head. I soon started to feel sleepy and soon I fell asleep in Itsuki's arms.

Koizumi's POV

I looked down to see Kyon had fallen asleep. He looked really adorable fast asleep. Once I reached our room. We had started living together three months ago. Kyon found out that I lived alone and he didn't like the fact that I was by myself so he moved in with me. Anyway once I reached our room, I carefully opened the door and then wales inside. I then placed Kyon down on our bed. I took his socks, trousers, tie, blazer and shirt off until he was only in his boxers. I then placed the duvet over him before stripping until I was only in my boxers. I quickly climbed into bed and pulled Kyon into my arms.

"Goodnight, I love you" I whispered into his ear before falling asleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyon's POV

I awoke the next day in the arms of my boyfriend. I turned around to see Itsuki was still fast asleep, aw he looked adorable. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast since Itsuki is known to give people food poisoning but somehow he survive every meal that he made for himself, luckily for me, I was always close to my mother so she taught me how to cook. Once I entered the kitchen area, I decided to cook Itsuki's favourite Eggs, Sausages, Bacon, Hash browns and beans. I quickly grabbed a source pan from the cupboard, then I got a small can of beans from another cupboard, I opened it with a can opener before dunking them into the source pan. Then I placed them on a ring on the cooker and turned it up to 6.

I then moved onto the second thing which was the sausages and hash browns. I opened the freezer and started searching for them. Once I found them, I got a tray out of the oven and put 4 hash browns and 2 sausages on it before replacing it into the oven, then I set the timer to 15 mins which would be plenty of time. Then I got the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. I had a look at the beans, they were about half done. I grabbed two frying pans from out of the same cupboard as the source pan. I placed 6 slices of bacon into one of the frying pans after a had put some cooking oil into it. Finally, I was nearly finished, I cracked two eggs into the other frying pan. Now everything was cooking, I grabbed two plates from the shelf.

I walked over to the bread box before pulling the lid off and grabbing two pieces of bread from it. I placed the bread on one plate before checking the food again, I noticed that the sausages and hash browns were done, so I grabbed some oven gloves, put them on before opening the door to the oven and pulled the tray out. I closed the over door and turned it off. Placing the tray on the side, searched for the tongs, once I found them I placed the hash browns and the sausages onto the bread-free plate. I grabbed the source pan which had the beans in and place them onto the plate. I then had a looked at the bacon, they weren't ready yet neither were the eggs. I walked over to a cupboard and got two mugs as well as the instant coffee beans and sugar.

I grabbed a spoon from a draw and put a spoonful of the coffee beans in both mugs, then a spoonful of sugar. I put some water into the kettle and let that boil. I turned my attention back to the bacon which was done. I got the tongs and placed three slices of bacon on top of a slice of bread and the other three were put on Itsuki's plate. I grabbed two knives and a fork, then I got a tray out and placed it on the side. I then grabbed the kettle which had finished boiling and poured the water into the mugs, after that I got the milk from the fridge and pour into the mugs as well. I placed Itsuki's coffee onto the tray along with a knife and fork. Lastly I placed an egg on Itsuki's plate and one on mine. Then I put the other piece of bread on top of the bacon and egg than cut it in two.

I placed Itsuki's plate on the tray before taking it up to him. When I opened the door, I found Itsuki still asleep, a smile crept onto my face at the site but unfortunately I had to wake him up and in a cruel way. I held the tray in one hand whilst the other tickled the bottom of Itsuki's foot. He immediately sat up.

"Kyon, you know I don't like that" Itsuki whined.

"I made your breakfast" I replied.

"Oh, well I'll forgive you since your breakfasts are to die for" Itsuki said before taking the tray. I let out a smile before kissing his forehead.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, how's you head" He questioned.

"Still hurts but I'll live" I answered. I walked over to the Chester draw, taking out some clean boxers along with socks, blue jeans and a white top.

"Do we have to meet up with Haruhi can't we just stay here in bed together" Itsuki complained.

"Your the one who wants to do everything to keep God happy" I told him.

"Yeah but I would prefer to stay here with you" I smiled before putting my top on.

"I know you would" I replied before putting the rest of my clothes on. I then went into our bathroom which was connected to our room and cleaned my teeth and washed my face.

When I walked back into the room Itsuki was already dressed, I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed a kiss on his lips. His arms slid around my waist before claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. My hand tangled up in him head making it messy. Itsuki's hands slid down my body stopping at my legs before yanking them off the floor so I could wrap them around his waist, which I did and then carried on making out. Not long later, I pulled away from Itsuki, so we didn't go any further.

"We better go before Haruhi beheads up for being late" I said, Itsuki nodded before placing me on the floor.

We left to the train station luckily for us, it wasn't to far from Itsuki's house. We arrived at the station about 5 minutes later, Yuki and Mikuru were there but Haruhi wasn't.

"Where Haruhi" I questioned.

"She hasn't arrived yet" Mikuru replied.

"Sorry, I'm late, I got distracted with a costume which looked perfect for Mikuru" Haruhi said whilst walking up to us.

"Excuses, excuses" I muttered, so only Itsuki could hear me. I saw a true smile on his face, which told me he heard it.

"Anyway, we be in a groups of a two and three, pick one of these, if the colour matches with someone else then that's your team member" Haruhi said before showing the pieces of paper, everyone grabbed one, I had blue.

"I've got blue" I said hoping anyone other than Haruhi had the same colour.

"I've blue too" Itsuki said showing the paper.

"Okay, you two head that way and we will back here in a hour" Haruhi said before walking off with Yuki and Mikuru.

"Did you wish really hard" I questioned Itsuki, once the others were out of ear shot.

"No, well maybe" Itsuki smiled.

"Anyway where do you want to go" Itsuki questioned.

"Um... Library"

"Sure" Itsuki said before taking my hand in his.

~1 hour later~

We met back at the station.

"Did you find anything" Haruhi questioned.

"No" Itsuki said.

"Neither did we" Haruhi sighed. Just then my head started hurting again, I instantly grabbed hold of Itsuki's hand before crying out in pain.

"Kyon, what's wrong" Itsuki asked, worry filled his voice.

"My head" I choked out.

"Something's happening" Yuki spoke.

Suddenly everything went white, then my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyon's POV

I opened my eyes to see, myself staring right back at me. The only difference was that this Kyon has red eyes and was admitting a dark fiery aura.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm you" It replied.

"Yeah I can see that but who are you"

"I'm a part of your being which has been locked away ever since you last reincarnated," It said.

"Wow, wow, what now, what do you mean reincarnated?" I questioned.

"You will understand when you get your memories back of, your past lives until then you have to trust on what I say" It answered.

"Wait are you responsible for that noise in my head," I asked.

"Yes, I was trying to break through so you would be able to regain your memories and powers" It replied.

"Wait, powers, What powers?"

"Kyon, you are the legendary phoenix" It stated.

"The legendary what now"

"Like I said when you regain all you memories, you will understand" It replied.

"Yeah you keep saying that" I rolled my eyes.

"But to do that you need to except me," It said.

"And what happens if I don't?" I questioned.

"The noise will become unbearable and you will die to reincarnate all over again" It replied.

"Okay, so how do I do that exactly," I asked.

"Close you eyes and just allow me to entrance into your soul" It answered. I closed my eyes, letting out a breath which I had been holding in from the start. In the back of my mind, I saw a fiery bird getting closer to me before a shock sped through my body. I opened my eyes to see my reflection in where ever we were. My whole body was on fire but I wasn't getting burnt.

 _'Is this the power it was talking about'_ I thought.

 _ **'Yes'**_ A voice said inside my head.

 _'What'_

 _ **'You will be able to hear my voice inside your mind, and I will be able to see you thoughts so if you need to communicate with me you can think what you want me to answer'**_

 _'Okay, so how do I exactly get back'_

 _ **'Close you eyes and picture where you want to be'**_

I did what it said and pictured Itsuki, the same bright light appeared in my mind before everything went black again.

"Kyon, wake up baby" I heard Itsuki voice.

"Itsuki" I muttered.

"Kyon" I slowly opened my eyes to see Itsuki's face visibly relax. I lifted my arm up and touched his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You collapsed, one second you were complaining about your head and the next you were falling to the fall unconscious" Itsuki informed me.

 _'Did that all happen'_ I thought to myself.

 _ **'Yes it all did, now if you excuse me I need to inform your protector that the phoenix has awoken'**_

 _'MY WHAT!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Anonymous's POV

 _ **'Kai, the Phoenix has awakened'**_ A voice said inside my head.

 _'You have the worst timing ever'_ I replied to the phoenix's animal form.

 _ **'Why you are the Phoenix's protector as well as the water dragon'**_ The voice replied.

 _'So I could be the Queen of Shiba for all I care, I'm in class'_ I snapped back.

"Kai are you paying any attention," My teacher said.

"Sorry Miss but I have a headache" I replied. Miss Price gave me a sympathetic look before saying.

"Do you want to go to Pupil Reception to take you medication"

"I don't think I'll need my medication just some fresh air" I replied.

"Of course, I'll just write you a pass," She said before writing something onto a piece of paper, then handed it to me. I gave her a small smile before leaving the classroom and heading towards the benches.

 _'Talk fast'_ I muttered to it.

 _ **'Where are you?'**_ The Phoenix questioned.

 _'Birmingham, England, Uk'_

 _ **'You're the other side of the world to us'**_ The annoying creature replied.

 _'Why where are you?'_ I questioned leaning the wall next to the benches.

 _ **'Nishinomiya City, Japan'**_

 _'Ugh, so far away'_ I replied. After a few moments of silence, I soon asked. _"What school do we need to transfer to'_

 _ **'East Junior High'**_ The Phoenix replied before its conscious faded from my mind.

"Here we go again, I'll have to contact Kiela," I muttered to myself before heading back to class.

Kyon's POV

Itsuki had officially put me on bed rest since my headaches have been getting worse, but according to the 'Phoenix', my memories had started to return which truthfully made no sense since all I saw was Itsuki.

"I'm home" Speak of the devil. I placed my book down before climbing out of bed, I been lying in it all day and need to stretch my legs.

"Welcome home," I said whilst walking down the stairs.

"You should be in bed, Kyon," Itsuki said before walking over to me.

"If I lie in bed all day, my legs will stop working" I replied before giving him a kiss.

"How was your day?" I questioned after pulling away.

"Alright, boring without you" He replied before dumping his bag onto the table before flopping onto the couch.

"And what's Haruhi planning, I dread to think what she's done with me gone"

"Surprising nothing, she has been hinting about doing another movie but other than that she's been pretty quite" Itsuki replied whilst yanking me onto him.

"Humm, maybe it's her way of saying she misses me being there"I joked.

"Hum, maybe" Itsuki replied his voice laced with tiredness.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake" Once the words left my mouth Itsuki was out like a light, and not long after, I too followed.

Kai's POV

"Why couldn't the phoenix awaken in a year or two when we finished our GSCE's" Kiela complained whilst pacing backwards and forwards in the front room.

"He alway has the best timing in the world" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah" Kiela replied before collapsing onto the couch next to me.

"We better start getting our stuff together. I'll do the kitchen and you can do your room just leave stuff for school tomorrow" I said whilst grabbing some boxes from under the stairs, then passing some to Kiela.

"Okay, after should I type an email to the school about moving," She asked.

"Up to you" I replied before starting to pack the dishes and mugs since we didn't have much. After the kitchen was cleared I grabbed hold of another couple of boxes and started in my room, by the end of the day, I'd cleared all my books DVDs into two boxes along with my anime figures and posters.

"Kai, I've emailed them saying about getting a job over in japan and that it was a one in a lifetime job that she had it take and that we'd be moving by the end of the week, so tomorrow will be our last day at school," Kiela said before walking in my room.

"Awesome"

"I'm going to get some sleep since I'm going to need some strength with all the questions which are going to be asked by people tomorrow, so goodnight," Kiela said before heading towards her room.

"Yeah goodnight" I shouted at before collapsing onto my bed myself.

Koizumi's POV

I was woken by the sound of my phone ringing, I fished it out my pocket and looked at the screen. It was the organisation.

"Yes sir," I said whilst answering the phone, trying not to be too loud so I wouldn't wake Kyon.

"We seem to have noticed that some powerful being has awoken in Nishinomiya City, also what it seems two more are on the way, be careful this might be something more powerful than Suzumiya," My boss said before hanging up.

'Something more powerful than God herself is that even possible'


	5. Chapter 5

Kyon's POV

Itsuki has finally allowed me to return back to school, it had been about a month and I was horribly behind on school work. The headaches have been going down and the said bodyguards haven't turned up. To be honest this whole thing feels like a wind-up. I haven't been shown any proof this was real and my so called powers haven't 'appeared'.

Anyway rant over, I was heading toward my classroom, people in my year have been staring at me due to the fact I haven't been there for a whole month. I took a side-glance at Itsuki, something was off about him. The only conclusion that I could come up with was that the agency had said something and that it was nothing good.

I gave his hand a quick squeeze before entering my class, it was empty except for a couple of students. Luckily Haruhi wasn't among these people, this must be my luckiest moment due to the fact that I didn't want to deal with Haruhi's shit this early in the morning. It didn't take long before the classroom started to fill up with students and among them was the famous Haruhi Suzumiya.

"You're not dead," Haruhi said once she reached her desk which was located behind me.

"Disappointed" I muttered quietly enough that only she would hear but before Haruhi could reply the Sensei entered. The rest of the lesson wasn't too bad, sensei welcomed me back and went on with his lesson. The only out of the ordinary thing was the newly transferred student called Andreasen Kiela. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin and clear glass ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kiela, I've come from the UK so please excuse any mispronunciation," The transferred student said smiling at the class.

"Andreasen your seat is next to Suzumiya," Sensei said whilst pointing towards the empty desk located beside Haruhi.

"Please just call me Kiela. I'm used to it due to growing up in England" Kiela said before sitting down. Throughout the lessons, I felt someone looking at me from behind, at first, I thought it might have been Haruhi but then I remembered how the new transfer student had been glancing at me when she was being introduced.

The lesson progressed without any incidents but do believe they have set to heating to high for only the beginning of autumn. Once the morning classes were finished it was time for lunch, I grabbed my bag before rushing out of the room before Haruhi could drag me to the clubroom for whatever reason. Once I was far enough from the classroom I slowed my pace down but not before I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered not looking at the person.

"Whatever," The other said, I turned to look at the voice I didn't recognise. It was a girl wish dark blue hair, her eyes were a light purple.

"Kai" Another voice shouted which caught the attention of the girl in front of me. I also looked for the mystery but a slightly familiar voice. Kiela, the girl newly transferred into my class was running down the corridor.

"Sorry for bumping into you," I said again before walking off, I felt her eyes burn into the back of my head as I walked off.

Kai's POV

"That's the phoenix" I muttered low enough so only Kiela could here.

"Yeah, his temperature is quite high, higher than normal Kai"

"His powers must be manifesting, this is bad" I replied before moving in the same direction the phoenix went.

"Kiela can you sense where he might be?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it seems like he gone outside but I can sense that someone else is looking for him as well, a number of people are" Kiela replied before grabbing my arm and dragging me in the direction of the Phoenix. Once we were close to the Phoenix, I stopped moving to look at the window, there in the middle of the field was a burning fire.

"Kiela, wait here, don't let anyone come through here," I said before pushing the door open.

Koizumi's POV

Something was powerful, more powerful than Haruhi Suzumiya, powerful than God herself and it could be at the school putting Kyon in danger. This whole thing about this powerful being, the agency has ordered us to keep it a secret but Kyon needs to know about this, if it to save his life then, I will break the agency code of silence to protect the one I love.

I was looking for Kyon, this second with Haruhi and Yuki. Apparently, Kyon had run out of classroom right after the lesson ended and hasn't gone to the clubroom or the cafeteria for lunch.

Kyon's POV

I walked towards the fountain and splashed some water on my face, I felt like I was about to catch fire. I could hear someone running up from behind me, I turned around and saw it was the girl I bumped into earlier.

"Ra," She said.

"Help me"

Ra ~ Egyptian fire god of the sun, light, warmth, and growth.

Happy New Year!


End file.
